Allen Walker: User's Guide and Instruction Manual
by Saya-Sama
Summary: All you need to know about taking care of your Allen Walker unit.


**So, here it is, another Owner's manual. These things are fun :3. It's Allen this time around, so now you will learn about how to take care of Allen! **

**Saya doesn't own the idea, or the DGM charas, she just had a lot of fun with this. Anygay, let's get this party started! **

**Allen Walker: The Users guide and Instruction Manual**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of an ALLEN WALKER unit! So that you may reap in the full benefits of owning this charming figure, please read these instructions carefully, and follow them closely, for not doing so will result in a very emo ALLEN WALKER unit, and possibly destruction.

**Basic Information:**

**Name: **Allen Walker/Moyashi/Bean sprout

**Age:** 15

**Place of Manufacture:** England

**Height: **168 cm

**Weight: **58 kg

**Module Type:** Cute

**Your ALLEN WALKER unit will come with the following accessories**:

One Long-sleeved hooded exorcist's coat

One tight-fitting zipper-sleeved enhanced exorcist's coat

Two pairs of uniform pants

Two pairs of knee-high boots

Three pairs of white gloves

One Crown Clown (with multiple forms)

One Cursed eye

One red coat

Two vests

Three white button-up shirts

One red Ribbon

TIMCAMPY unit sold separately

-

When you first receive your ALLEN WALKER unit, he will be hungry, and food-crazed. He may also seem to be polite to the point where he's distant. Feed your ALLEN WALKER unit everything in your fridge, that should take care of his hunger. It will take a bit of TLC before he stops being distant though. ALLEN WALKER units are not meant for anti-social people who hate sweet, or naive people with Martyrs complexes. ALLEN WALKER units are also not meant for people who don't have the money to support his horrifyingly large appetite. Also, if you have a CROSS MARIAN or KANDA YUU figure, you are advised not to purchase an ALLEN WALKER figure.

-

**Programming:**

Your ALLEN WALKER unit is a social unit, that works well with other people and units, except KANDA YUU units. As such, he has many useful programs:

**Exorcist:** your ALLEN WALKER unit is an excellent exorcist, who can fight well with any unit in the EXORCIST/GENERAL subdivisions. He Also has the unique ability to control the ARK accessories that come with the NOAH units. His innocence, the Crown Clown is a unit accessory that evolves quickly, and has a form for anything! If you suspect you have an AKUMA infestation, his cursed eye accessory will put your worries to rest! ALLEN WALKER units are the most promising of the EXORCIST units!

**Communicator:** Are you the shy, awkward person who always sits in the back of the room, who can never get their ideas across? Well, you could definitely use an ALLEN WALKER unit then! His communication skills are great, and because of his travels with the CROSS MARIAN unit, he knows a great many languages! Also, his charisma helps sway people's opinions in your favor! Also, with the usage of his special cuteness beams, he can melt anyone's heart (except a KANDA YUU unit's) and make them bend to his will.

**Motivational speaker:** Feeling down? Have some horribly depressing past that you just _can't_ get over? Are you so angsty that it makes Prozac pills sad? Worry not because your ALLEN WALKER unit knows just how to cheer you up! With his smiles and laughter, and all the right words, ALLEN WALKER units will make you feel better in no time! His past is so tragic it'll make you glad you're not him, and the way he smiles through it all will make you determined to become a better you! He's also very good with speeches.

**Poker demon:** Up for a challenging game of cards? Think you have all the tricks of poker figured out and want to test your skill? Maybe you want to learn a few tricks, or you want to swindle a few unsuspecting people out of their money? Well, the ALLEN WALKER unit can do that all and then some! With his amazing skill and poker face, he can one-up even the most skilled poker players, you'll always leave the table with pockets exploding with cash!

**Worker: **ALLEN WALKER units are extremely expensive to take care of, with their extremely large appetites and tendency to destroy stuff, (especially when fighting...) But, fear not, for he is a dedicated worker and is willing to work to pay for himself. However, if he's working to pay off your debts, your ALLEN WALKER figure will probably end up resenting you.

**You're ALLEN WALKER unit comes with 10 different modes:**

Polite (default)

Kind

Happy

Poker

Hungry

Angsty

Demonically Angry

Martyr Complex

Sympathetic

Accidently Sexy

Please take note: There are two sides to you're ALLEN WALKER unit's default mode. He can be polite and kind, or coldly polite. It's not all the difficult to tell the two apart.

When your ALLEN WALKER unit is in Poker, Accidentally Sexy, or (depending on your personal tastes) Demonically Angry mode, his natural cuteness wears off, and gains sex appeal in it's place. When this time comes, you are advised to keep a tissue box with you, and a blood transfusion, just in case.

While in Demonically Angry mode, ALLEN WALKER units get extremely destructive, you're house might not survive. We suggest taking him to the nearest school when he enters this mode, because that gets one annoying establishment out of the way. His Demonically Angry mode is usually triggered when a friend is hurt by an AKUMA, MILLENNIUM EARL, or NOAH figure. If your ALLEN WALKER unit is having a bad day, being called Moyashi or Bean sprout can also force him into a lower level of this mode.

When your unit enters Angsty mode, he has a tendency to bring everyone down. If you own a MIRANDA LOTTO or ARYSTAR KRORY unit, you may want to keep these two away during this time, as they both would probably blame themselves for his down and it all goes downhill from there. However, when in Happy mode, he brings everyone else up. Keeping him in this mode will also prevent him from binge eating, and if you thought his regular was a lot then...you were wrong.

When ALLEN WALKER is in Hungry mode, he can easily eat through your entire pay check in an hour. It would be in your best interest to save up for when he is in this mode, and keep a JERRY model around.

Your ALLEN WALKER unit comes with a Martyr Complex mode, you should never let him fight while in this mode, because he probably will end up a martyr, or seriously injured.

**Relations with other units:**

The D.GRAY-MAN collection is split into multiple divisions. ALLEN WALKER units are part of the BLACK ORDER division, subdivision EXORCIST.

**Interaction with other EXORCIST units: **

**KANDA YUU:** These two units hate each other, and you're an idiot for purchasing both. However, your ALLEN WALKER figure will attempt to work civilly with this unit, and usually enters Polite: Cold mode while around him. They make a decent fighting team, despite how their programs clash. A KANDA YUU unit will protect your ALLEN WALKER unit. Your ALLEN WALKER unit may try to steal KANDA YUU unit's soba, just to piss him off. These two units often fight over the littlest things, which usually results in mass destruction. It costs a depressing amount of money to own an ALLEN WALKER figure, but luckily, he is willing to work to pay you back. When these two are together, it is best to have a LENALEE LEE figure around.

**LAVI:** the ALLEN WALKER unit gets along extremely well with this unit, and they often pick on KANDA YUU units together. Your ALLEN WALKER unit also tends to keep LAVI units serious, and keep his eyes off of women, and can keep LAVI units from going into Flirt mode. He can also snap LAVI units out of his "Dirk" mode, and bring him back to being "Lavi". These two units fight very well together, and get along naturally. Also, when these two units are together they have a tendency to hang all over each other, and while that may incite jealousy in a few buyers, Shonen-ai fangirls will have fun insinuating anything their hearts desire.

**LENALEE LEE:** ALLEN WALKER units will go through many different modes while with this unit. More often than not though, you can find him in Kind or Accidentally Sexy mode around her (lucky unit...). LENALEE LEE units are perfect for snapping ALLEN WALKER units out of Demonically Angry and Martyr complex modes. She will also save him from KOMLIN units, and KOMUI LEE units when need be. LENALEE LEE units will also make ALLEN WALKER units go into Sympathetic mode when KOMUI units are woken up.

**ARYSTAR KRORY: **ALLEN WALKER units tend to stay in polite and sympathetic modes while with this unit. ARYSTAR KRORY units tend to look up to ALLEN WALKER units. They fight well together, and often times ALLEN WALKER units have to enter Poker mode to Save ARYSTAR KRORY units.

**MIRANDA LOTTO:** This figure works very well with ALLEN WALKER units, and often incites his sympathy mode. They work well together, and MIRANDA LOTTO is often in need of his Motivational speaking mode.

**CROSS MARIAN: **Your ALLEN WALKER unit is terrified of this unit, and it's debts. Please, for the sake of your ALLEN WALKER unit, don't put these two together, or the CROSS MARIAN unit will steal him away and use him to pay off debts.

**Interactions with BLACK ORDER units:**

**KOMUI LEE:** The ALLEN WALKER unit will usually be Polite and Kind to this figure, though when a KOMUI LEE figure is paired with a KOMLIN unit (KOMLIN sold separately), he will often cause ALLEN WALKER units to go into a low-level version of Demonically Angry mode. KOMUI LEE units in Sister complex mode will make ALLEN WALKER units go into Sympathetic mode around LENALEE LEE units.

**JERRY: **ALLEN WALKER units practically worship JERRY units, for their cooking abilities. Having a JERRY unit around would make for a very happy Moyashi.

**SCIENCE DEPARTMENT units: **Allen almost always feel sympathy towards these poor Units, and is always polite to them. When they are hurt he will enter his Demonically Angry mode.

**interactions with NOAH units:**

**MILLENNIUM EARL: **ALLEN WALKER units hate MILLENNIUM EARL units more than any other unit in the D.GRAY-MAN collection. Without thinking about the consequences, your ALLEN WALKER unit will engage in battle with MILLENNIUM EARL units. Keep them away from each other.

**TYKI MIKK: **ALLEN WALKER units can get along with this unit when it is in any of it's White modes. However, when a TYKI MIKK unit is in a Black mode, they are complete enemies. ALLEN WALKER units will often be forced into Demonically angry or Poker mode around these units. ALLEN WALKER units can also force this unit into Full Noah mode, in which case you will need a construction crew, medic team, and a CROSS MARIAN unit, this is the only time we advise you to put a CROSS MARIAN unit near an ALLEN WALKER unit.

**RHODE CAMELOT:** RHODE CAMELOT units love ALLEN WALKER units, but it's one-sided, and a fickle love. RHODE CAMELOT units also have a tendency to inflict mass amounts of damage on ALLEN WALKER units, and are very sadistic. For the sake of your ALLEN WALKER unit, keep him away from the smitten RHODE CAMELOT unit.

**LULUBELL:** After an incident with the SCIENCE DEPARTMENT units, ALLEN WALKER units now hate LULUBELL units. ALLEN WALKER units will enter Demonically angry mode around this NOAH unit.

**AKUMA:** ALLEN WALKER units destroy AKUMA units, and tend to go into Sympathy or Demonically Angry mode around them. ALLEN WALKER units are equipped with an eye that can see AKUMA unit soul accessories.

**Cleaning:**

Your ALLEN WALKER unit can wash itself, and due to his travels with a CROSS MARIAN unit, has a hang-up about being clean. Be sure to let him clean up when he needs to.

ALLEN WALKER units can also dry themselves, and are a bit shy and prude, please don't attempt to help them.

**Energy:**

The ALLEN WALKER unit needs mass amounts of food to operate smoothly, and is a horrible cook. However, he will eat just about anything, and is the furthest thing from picky. Just cook everything in your refrigerator for him three times a day and you'll be set.

**Frequently asked questions:**

**Q.** My ALLEN WALKER unit is so cute, can I go out with him?

**A.** Remember that he is only 15 years of age, and therefore a minor. If you are older than 18 it would be illegal for you to do so, but if you're a minor, go for it.

**Q.** Um...I kinda want my figure to go a little yaoi with my [insert figure name here unit, is there any way to do that?

**A.** The Traditional figure tends to get a little slashy around LAVI figures, but if you want more than just that, or a different pairing, feel free to buy an ALLEN WALKER figure from the Yaoi/Yuri edition catalog. This unit (the MOYASHI-CHAN unit) comes with modes such as Seductive, overly-innocent, etc. And for a limited time only, you can get a special edition super rare Sadistic Seme unit!

**Q. **My unit is eating me out of house and home, is there a way I can lessen his appetite?

**A. **No. But if you're having financial problems because of his eating habits, you can always put him to work!

**Q. **My unit's Innocence keeps freaking out, what's wrong with him?

**A. **There's nothing wrong, it's just evolving.

**Q. **Why does my unit keep going into Martyr complex mode?

**A. **Because that's what ALLEN WALKER figures do. A LENALEE LEE figure could cure that.

Q. My ALLEN WALKER unit keeps flirting with other units, how do I make him stop?

A. He's not flirting, he's just stuck in Accidentally Sexy mode. It happens a lot. On those days, just keep him to yourself.

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem: **He's stuck in Martyr mode.

**solution: **Take him away from any and all NOAH units, they tend to inspire this kinda thing in ALLEN WALKER units. Get a LENALEE LEE unit to straighten him out. A LAVI unit will cheer him up, and a KANDA YUU unit will push him into a Polite: Cold mode.

**Problem**: He's starting to turn Noah.

**Solution: **You've unlocked a secret mode on you ALLEN WALKER unit. (not so secret now, is it?) There's nothing wrong with him, he's just getting more and more awesome.

**Problem: **His eye is not working.

**Solution:** Did you let him get too close to a RHODE CAMELOT unit? She probably had something to do with it. It'll heal, and it'll be better the before, promise.

**Problem:** He's starting to lose at poker.

**Solution**: Make him practice cheating more, and allow him to play any time he feels like it. If the problem doesn't fix itself, there's an internal problem and you might want to send him back.

-

With proper care and maintenance, your ALLEN WALKER unit will live a full, happy life! He will be polite and kind, and always protect you! He will also inspire many a nosebleed and fanfics with his Accidentally Sexy mode. He might eat you out of house and home, but it'll so be worth it. He will teach you all the secrets of poker and beat the snot out of the NOAH figures that you don't like. ALLEN WALKER units are not suggested for those who dislike sweet things, naive people, women with anemia, or women with heart diseases. If you are for some reason or other unsatisfied with your purchase, simply tell him a MILLENNIUM EARL unit is somewhere far away, and he'll get lost.

**And that's it for Allen! We'll start the bidding at 10,000. **


End file.
